Mortal Fellings
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Los sentimientos pueden ser poderosas manifestaciones que llevan a una persona a hacer actos de amor como el dar vida por la persona que uno ama. Pero hay sentimientos que nos llevan a cometer los peores errores, las peores decisiones. Estos últimos sentimientos pueden acabar con las más puras de las alegrías… pueden lograr que una persona llegue a tener sentimientos mortales.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

La historia va a tratar temas fuertes, asi que les pido por favor que respeten las opiniones de los demas y por supuesto mi historia, yo he vivido de muy cerca situaciones parecidas, asi que se de lo que estoy hablando. Muchas Gracias!

* * *

**٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶****Capítulo beteado por Shades****٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶**

* * *

******Mortal Feelings**

_Los sentimientos pueden ser poderosas manifestaciones que llevan a una persona a hacer actos de amor como el dar vida por la persona que uno ama. Actos de devoción piadosa y actos de entrega total. Pero hay sentimientos que nos llevan a cometer los peores errores, las peores decisiones. Estos últimos sentimientos pueden acabar con las más puras de las alegrías… pueden lograr que una persona llegue a tener sentimientos mortales._

**Bella POV.**

Por un segundo el polvo había quemado mi nariz al inhalarlo de golpe. Aquel polvo blanco, había entrado en mi sistema logrando que cerrara los ojos, dejando que esa poderosa forma de olvidar se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Recosté mi espalda en el árbol del maldito claro y deje que la mierda de recuerdos pasara por mi mente como de una película se tratara, luego de eso sabia que vendría el sueño y ahí sí todo se despejaría. Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasearse por mi mente, y dolieron como si los hubiera vivido ayer.

Y mi cabeza voló dos años atrás…

**Flash Back**

—Edward… yo… ¿hace falta que te vayas por tanto tiempo? —dije con mi animo decaído por el piso. Él dejo de hacer su maleta y se acercó hasta donde estaba.

—Bella, son solo tres meses pasaran rapidísimo… además ya sabes que se acercan las vacaciones y te mandare a buscar —me dio un beso en los labios y siguió preparando su maleta.

Edward tenía que viajar a Londres a una de las sucursales de la empresa de Carlisle. Edward, a sus veinte años se ocupaba de ciertos negocios, cuando su padre no podía, como en esta ocasión.

Mis padres, habían estado un poco en desacuerdo con nuestra relación, por la diferencia social que había. Nosotros no éramos pobres, pero tampoco ricos, éramos de sociedad media, en cambio Edward y su familia era una de las familias más ricas de Washington. Y Edward al tener dieciocho años y venir de donde venia, ellos no entendían como es que un chico de alta sociedad estuviera con una chica delos barrios bajos. Solo con paciencia y actos, Edward les pudo demostrar que él realmente estaba enamorado de mí al igual que yo de él. La primera vez que nos habíamos visto fue en una fiesta a la cual él por casualidad había llegado. Esa noche su auto se había descompuesto a unas calles de la casa de Ángela, él camino hasta la única casa donde se veía movimiento, pidiendo por favor un teléfono para llamar. Esa noche todos estaban muy ebrios como para prestarle atención al intruso. Yo a penas lo vi entrar, supe que el chico de ojos grises no era de la zona, las prendas de vestir que llevaban no eran llamativas, pero tampoco baratas, él al no poder hablar con nadie en su cinco sentidos, salió de la casa. Verlo tan frustrado y berrinchudo había hecho que mi corazón se derritiese. Lo perseguí por casi una cuadra, él apenas me vio en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de esas que te sacan el aire. Le preste mi celular y este llamó a una grúa de remolque. Para cuando la grúahabía llegado Edward y yo habíamos hablado como si hubiéramos sido conocidos de toda la vida. Antes de irse en el remolque, me había pedido que lo llamara y me había dado su número celular y el número de su casa, según él, era por si no atendía el celular. Él me pidió mis números y se los di, me prometió que me llamaría lo máspronto posible. Cuando se fue, a los cinco minutos de haberse ido mi celular sonó… todavía me acordaba que me había dicho:

"… _Solo quería saber si en verdad este era tu numero celular, Bella enserio que me gustaría conocerte, por eso… ¿te gustaría que mañana saliéramos?..."_

Luego de esa vez, no nos pudimos separar, nuestro amor había sido instantáneo, había llegado como una bola de demolición para ambos, así de intenso era lo que los dos sentíamos por el otro.

—Bella, ya deja de pensar en mi viaje… ¿Acaso crees que yo podría llegar a dejarte aquí? ¿Acaso crees que yo me olvidare de ti? —Él se me acerco dejando de lado el equipaje— Eres el amor de mi vida, mi lugar es a tu lado, siempre… —me besó, lento y suave. Se separó de mí sonriéndome y luego siguió guardando ropa ¿Qué tanto llevaba? Es peor que una chica.

No podía creer que mañana se iba. Todavía no podía creer que él se haría cargo de una de las empresas de Carlisle. El accidente de Carlisle había dejado a Edward como su suplente al ser su único hijo, él no tuvo como decir que no, su padre lo necesitaba.

Yo sabía muy bien, que su indecisión no era por si podría o no manejar una empresa, no, sino que era por mi causa. Según él, no quería dejarme sola, por eso había prometido que apenas comenzaran las vacaciones me mandaría a buscar para poder vernos. Edward ya había terminado el instituto y sus estudios universitarios los realizaría en Londres. Por mi parte, todavía estaba en el instituto, solo me faltaba un año más, eso era una completa porquería.

Mi miedo era patente, sentir que si se iba cabía la posibilidad de que él conociera a otras personas; aunque me había jurado y recontra jurado que eso jamás pasaría.

La vida había sido una completa porquería conmigo, al poco tiempo de mi relación con Edward, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Fue una de las peores cosas por las que había tenido que pasar. Lloré su muerte por días encerrada en mi habitación. Él al igual que nuestros amigos habían sido un gran apoyo para mí. Mi custodia había sido dada a mi abuela Marie. Ahora solo me quedaba ella. Mi familia solo era Edward, ella y mis amigos, los hermanos Hale y los hermanos McCartney; ellos habían sido un bálsamo en mis días oscuros. Y eternamente se los agradecería.

—¡Bien, termine! —dijo Edward dejando su maleta a los pies de su cama. Me acerque a donde estaba y envolví mis brazos en su cintura abrazándolo, lo amaba tanto que le daría mi vida, si con eso lograba que se quedase, pero no podía pedirle eso, no cuando sabia que su padre lo necesitaba. Tenia que dejarlo ir, sabía que él era mi puerto seguro, él simplemente había pasado a ser mi vida.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto, mi amor —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me aferre a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de eso—. Te amo, te amo tanto que duele —podía sentir como su pecho temblaba, levanté mi vista y lo que vi me partió el corazón. Edward lloraba en silencio.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Bella, nunca olvides eso, jamás. Tú eres la única en vida y así será siempre. No lo olvides —y él me besó.

El besó se había vuelto desesperado y ansioso. Sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme al igual que yo a él, sí, esa noche él me había amado como nunca; entre promesas de amor el amanecer nos encontró. Su última promesa se había escrito con fuego en mi corazón:

"_Ni el tiempo ni la distancia serán causa de nuestra separación… solo la muerte, nena, solo ella podría alejarte de mi, y ni aun asípor que te seguiré a cualquier lado que vayas"_

**Fin Flash Back**

Una risa desganada deje escapar de lo más profundo de mí ser. Había sido tan idiota… solo una idiota declarada habría creído en sus mentiras. Él nunca cumplió nada de lo que había prometido. El mundo de los negocios, el poder, el dinero y la fama se habían apoderado de su ser. Los negocios habían llegado a ocupar sus días, y los flashes de las galas sus noches. Nada de lo que había vivido tiempo atrás, había sido verdad.

Cinco meses después de su partida, yo, Isabella Swan, para la vida de Edward Cullen, había pasado a ser la nada misma. Al principio sus llamadas eran constantes, alegres, se le escuchaba lleno de vida y de amor por mí. Poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en frías y escasas. Cada vez que lo llamaba, él estaba en una reunión "_importante" o _simplemente no podíamos hablar, que en otro momento sería. Hubo un momento en que llegue a preguntarme si él se había olvidado de mí o síhabía conocido a alguien más, él simplemente no contestaba, sus silencios lo decían todo por él. Gritaban lo que él no quería decir. Ese había sido un claro indicio de que Edward, ya no me amaba.

Al poco tiempo de darme cuenta de la verdad que hacia sangrar mi corazón día a día, Marie, mi abuela, sufrió un paro respiratorio quedando muy mal en el hospital. Ni siquiera el mal estado de mi abuela había llegado a tocar el corazón de Edward. Los chicos no podían creer como es que él nunca se había dignado a llamarme luego de que se enterara. Todos habían tratado de hablar con él, pero solamente Alice lo había logrado. Grande fue su desilusión por la contestación de Edward al saber la noticia de lo de mi abuela: "_Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, le diré a mi secretaria que le mande a Bella algo de dinero"_ Alice furiosa y agobiada por su llanto no le pudo decir lo que hubiese deseado, ella simplemente corto la conversación. Esa había sido la estocada final de él hacia mi corazón. Los chicos nunca más pudieron hablar con él. Solo nos enterábamos como estaba por medio de diarios, noticias en la TV, o por revistas de chismes, las cuales no perdían oportunidad de relacionarlo con alguien del ambiente de Londres; cada noticia, cada cosa dicha de él, lastimaba mi corazón como jamás pensé. Su imagen había cambiado, había dejado de ser aquel chico simpático, alegre y pícaro que habíamos conocido, Edward había dejado atrás esa personalidad para tomar una con más temperamento, sus ojos habían dejado de ser cálidos, en cambio ahora solo mostraban poder, mucho poder y arrogancia.

En las noches lamentaba con lágrimas de sufrimiento el haberle entregado mi vida. Sufría su desamor, me carcomía por dentro el dolor de saberme olvidada y desechada por la persona que más ame. Simplemente me quería morir.

Cada vez que iba a visitar a mi abuela ella con la amorosa amabilidad que la caracterizaba, me decía lo demacrada y delgada que estaba ¿que le podía decir? No había día que no me preguntara por su niño Edward, ella lo amaba como su propio nieto, él había sabido ganarse el corazón de ella también. Mis excusas siempre eran las mismas: _"Él esta muy ocupado, realmente lo esta haciendo bien, pero prometió que mas tarde llamaría" _y para alegrar su cansado corazón siempre decía _"Si, hable con él y te manda muchos saludos y besos, él quiere que te recuperes" _esas eran mis mentiras, nunca podría decirle la clase de persona en la que se había convertido Edward y el trato que había tenido para conmigo, no, ella no lo soportaría. Yo no lo soporto, nunca le perdonaría el haberme hecho mentir a mi abuela en esos momentos.

Inconscientemente había comenzado a pedir audiencia en los tribunales de familia para hacerme una emancipación. A mi abuela no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y yo siendo aun menor de edad, sabia que los jueces y asistentes sociales me harían ir a algún orfanato hasta mi mayoría de edad. Por eso, cuando le pedí a mi abuela que firmara los documentos donde decía que estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión y las condiciones, con el dolor en el alma ella lo hizo, firmó. Aun que jamás me alejaría de ella, solo había sido algo que debía hacer por sí lo necesitaba más adelante. No mucho tiempo después el documento legal que decía que yo era una joven adulta responsable de mi misma, pudo cumplir la función para la que había sido creado.

Tres meses después de que mi abuela Marie firmara mi emancipación, su corazón había dicho basta dando su último latido y dejándome completamente sola en el é días y noches su muerte, el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo entero no cesaba, este iba en aumento. No tenia nada más, ya no me quedaba nada en mi vida. Las dos personas a las que les había entregado mi corazón, me habían dejado.

Supe por Emmett que Edward se había enterado y que había estado hablando con él. Pero jamás me llamo a mí. El amor profundo, puro y sincero que había sentido por Edward, poco a poco se fue anudando con odio. Era una lucha que casi siempre ganaba el amor. Me daba miedo que el odio se apoderara de mi persona. Yo no quería eso, quería amarlo, pero no encontraba manera si él había decidido despreciarme. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mi amor se había convertido en mi madero de tormento.

La depresión en la que había caído, había sido solo el anexo para los futuros dolores. Ni siquiera la ayuda de los chicos había podido aceptar. Me sentía miserable, sin vida. Alice y Rose pasaban por mi casa todos los días para saber como estaba, y siempre me encontraban dura*. Sí, tanta era mi desesperación, mi dolor y sufrimiento que tome el camino más fácil de hacerlo, elmás llevadero. Había caído en la adicción por las drogas.

Un año después de la partida de aquel desconocido que había roto cualquier pequeñez de esperanza que tenia, mi vida pasado a ser dependiente de aquella sustancia mortífera, pero eficaz para hacerme olvidar. Simplemente era una porquería de las peores. No tenia puntos cardinales hacia donde ir, todo se había esfumado como si de un soplo se tratase. A no mucha distancia podía ver como todo su recuerdo me acechaba para torturarme. Para hacerme recordar lo insignificante que fui, para recordarme que solo fui un segundo en su vida.

Hoy casi dos años después, de los ya casi escasos recuerdos felices de aquel individuo, yo era una más en la lista de las jóvenes drogadictas de Forks.

Deje caer todo mi cuerpo a los pies de aquel árbol. Tanteé mi bolsillo buscando y encontrando lo que borraría mi mente por escasas horas del maldito fantasma en que se había convertido Edward Cullen y del dolor que azotaba mi cuerpo por su culpa. Tomé las dos pastillas rosa de metanfetamina en mi boca y le di un sorbo a mi botella de licor. Cinco minutos después, pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Deje caer la botella y cerré mis ojos.

Por algunas horas mi cabeza dejaría de funcionar, de recordar y mi cuerpo de sentir dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol daba de lleno en mi rostro, lo sentía caliente.

Abrí mis ojos y tuve que taparlos con mi brazo _¡Mierda!_ Lindo día para que el sol se dignara a aparecer en el puto Forks.

Suspiré y busque en mi pantalón, mi teléfono celular; cuando me fije en la pantalla, este tenía cuarenta y cinco llamadas y un sinfín de mensajes de textos. Todos de los chicos ¿Qué mierda? Inconscientemente miré la fecha en el celular y caí en la cuenta de que había esto durmiendo casi dos días. Refregué mis ojos y me paré del lugar en donde había estado tirada. Tomé las pocas cosas que habíallevado y comencé a caminar hacía mi casa. No tenia hambre, pero algo debía meterme o juergas como la que tuve nunca aguantaría.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, entre y el olor a encierro arremetió contra mi. Deje las cosas que tenia colgando sobre la mesa ratona de la sala y abrí las ventanas para que se ventilara el ambiente. Al abrir una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle, pude ver como el auto de Rosalie y el auto de Alice se encontraban estacionados fuera de mi casa. Suspiré pesadamente sabiendo lo que se me venia. Rose y Jasper, bajaron de su auto y Alice y Emmett se bajaron de otro. Lo cuatro fantásticos se dirigieron hacía mi casa. Realmente hoy no estaba para aguantar sermones de nadie. Aun así, salí a recibirlos. Me acomodé un poco el desastre que tenia por cabello pasando mis dedos para acomodarlo, la sensación fue la misma de siempre, sucio y seco, sin vida.

— ¿Nos puedes decir a donde mierda te vas cuando desapareces? —habló Alice muy cabreada. Yo no contesté, simplemente metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y me encogí de hombros— Bella, amiga por favor, ya no puedes seguir así… —todos me miraban pura pena, pero también con enojo.

—Alice, no, no quiero escuchar eso, no ahora… —me alejé un paso— no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, tengo mucho sueño y hambre y…—Rosalie no me dejo terminar de hablar.

— ¡¿Cómo no vas a tener hambre? sí hace dos días que no comes de seguro! ¿Cuánto fue que te metiste de esa mierda, para que te desaparecieras por dos días? —gritó enojada.

—Rosalie, tu bien sabes que no hace falta que te preocupes, yo no te pido que lo hagas —ella iba a responderme cuando su hermano habló primero.

—Bella, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, no puedes seguir de esa forma —él se acercó y tomó mis manos—. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y nosotros queríamos pasarla contigo, te amamos y nos duele ver la forma en que te estas dañando —hasta eso me pasaba. Ahora había olvidado mi cumpleaños completamente. Jasper con sus palabras siempre lograba calmar temporalmente el dolor en mi cuerpo y corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el llanto no se hizo esperar—Shh… somos tus amigos Bella, y por supuesto que te vamos a querer cuidar —él me abrazó y sobó mi espalda, lo sentí suspirar, sabía que estaba muy delgada y que mis huesos ya se dejaban ver, pero aun así no me importaba.

— ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y partimos tu pastel? —dijo Alice, me separé de Jasper y la vi como venia maniobrando con un gran pastel rosa ¿rosa? Simplemente sonreí, por que ese era su color favorito.

—Yo… está un poco desordenado, pero… déjenme que acomode un poco —dije tomando las cosas que había dejado en la mesa ratona de la sala y recogiendo por el camino algunas prendas que había por el piso. Ellos se acomodaron y Alice fue a la cocina por platos y cubiertos de postre.

—Es de chocolate, tu favorito —dijo Rosalie, la miré apenada.

—Siento haberte hablado como lo hice Rose —ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Antes de partir el pastel, me di un baño. Me puse la mejor ropa que tenia, unos viejos jeans que me quedaban algo grande y una playera de Charlie. Baje y me senté en uno de los sofá y de la nada, mi pierna derecha comenzó a temblar. No era nerviosismo, no. Mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo su dosis diaria. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su mano en mi pierna. Lo miré a los ojos y en estos había dolor.

— ¿Ya ves que tan grave es? Bella cariño, deja esa mierda, no…

—Basta Emmett… —dije mirando hacia otro lado. Él suspiro y sacoóun encendedor de su bolsillo.

—Bien… chicos vengan, vamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Bella —todos se acomodaron a mi alrededor y comenzaron a cantar.

Sí, sabía que ellos siempre estarían a mi lado, pase lo que pase.

— ¡Pide un deseo, Bella! —gritóJasper.

—Yo no creo en lo deseos —y sin más sople las 18 velitas blancas.

Luego de decir eso, corte el pastel en porciones, los puse en los platitos que Alice había traído y los fui entregando. El pastel era de chocolate y queso dulce. Estaba tan famélica que volví a comer otro trozo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre! — todos se hicieron los desentendido y siguieron comiendo.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que Jasper le daba a Emmett. De vez en cuando los encontraba mirándose y haciéndose gestos con sus ojos. Alice y Rosalie no se quedaban atrás. Ya me estaba hartando. Alice se dio cuenta de que yo me había dado cuenta y dejo su plato en la mesa ratona. Me sonrió y fue en busca de la bolsa que había dejado en la puerta de mi casa.

—Bells, este es nuestro regalo… es de parte de todos —la mire atónita.

—Chicos no hace falta, enserio, con el pastel fue mas que suficiente y… —Emmett me abrazó pasando su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

—Pierde el cuidado, para ti nunca nada es suficiente —lo miré a los ojos y en ellos había amor. Miré hacia otro lado, esa mirada no la podía aguantar. Era demasiado amor y eso era algo que yo no podía devolver. No en este momento. Sin Emmett y los chicos estaría acabada, realmente muerta.

Alice me tendió la bolsa. Y yo le rodé mis ojos con una sonrisa. Tomé la bolsa y la abrí. Dentro había prendas de ropa, un jeans una camisa y una pequeña caja donde de seguro había ropa interior. La miré al rostro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Alice y Rose se miraron nerviosa.

—Creímos que… que a lo mejor ahora te haría falta algo de estas cosas —Emmett carraspeó exageradamente ¿Qué le pasaba? Alice se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado—. Ya deberías dejar de usar la ropa de Charlie, eres una chica joven y… —me paré enojada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo necesito todo esto? —Emmett se paró antes de que Alice hablará y se acercó a mi lado.

—Nadie, dijo algo para que te molestaras Bella, simplemente decidimos hacerte un regalo ¿acaso no podemos? —Él me tomó el rostro con sus manos—. Bella, por favor, deja de estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva… somos nosotros, tus amigos de siempre —me dio un beso en la frente y trate de relajarme un poco.

—Lo siento Alice, yo… —ella negó con la cabeza, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla— yo… supongo que debería probarme lo que me regalaron… ¿pueden esperarme aquí?

—Claro, queremos ver como te queda —asentí y me fui subiendo las escaleras.

La ropa era realmente linda, los jeans me quedaban geniales, al igual que la camisa. Lamentablemente, nada de estas cosas me llenaban de gozo. Baje y cuando estaba casi llegando a la sala, los escuche discutir en voz baja.

— ¡No! No le diremos nada, ella tiene suficientes problemas en la cabeza, como para agregarle uno más —decía Emmett enojado.

—Emmett, entiende que es necesario contarle, a lo mejor y por él ella se aleje de toda esa mierda…

—Sí ella está en esa porquería es por él, es todo su maldita culpa, así que no, no le vamos a decir nada —baje lo que quedaba de escalera y sus miradas se posaron en mi. Todos quisieron disimular que habían estado peleando.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se quedan callados? —miré a Alice y ella rehuyó de mis ojos, al igual que todos. Todos menos Rose, quien me seguía mirando con algo de pena— ¿Me van a decir que pasa o tengo que ponerme a adivinar? —ella se me acercó.

— Sí, hay algo que te tenemos que decir, nosotros… —un rotundo no, se escucho decir de un muy cabreado Emmett.

— ¡No! No hay nada que decir —me acerque a él ¿Qué me ocultaba?

— ¿Qué es Emmett? Y dime la verdad… —él trago en seco y se acomodo en su asiento, me tomó de las manos e hizo que me sentara a su lado. Todos estaban callados y muy nerviosos, mirando cada movimiento que hacia.

—Bells, hace unos días Jasper y yo vimos a alguien… —lo miré extrañada, todos los días ellos ven a alguien ¿Qué con eso?

—Emmett todos los días ustedes ven a alguien… creo que no te estoy entendiendo, explícate —él se aclaro la garganta y miró hacia el piso.

—Lo vi… lo vi a él, Bella… Edward esta aquí, él volvió —no pude escuchar nada más.

Cerré mis ojos ante esa dolorosa revelación. No quería escuchar nada de él. No quería escuchar más. Quería dormir, quería salir de este lugar y volar por un rato*.

—Necesito estar sola… —Emmett tomó mis manos, pero yo se las aparte y me paré del sofá— quiero que se vayan… yo… necesito estar sola —mis manos comenzaron a picar y sudar. Tenía que calmarme y sabía muy bien donde podía encontrar esa calma tan ansiada para mí en este momento.

—Bella, lo mejor sería que nosotros…

— ¡No! No, no quiero escuchar nada más, quiero estar sola —Jasper se acercó, pero lo esquive y salí corriendo de la casa, yendo al único lugar donde compraría esa clama. Escuché a los chicos gritar mi nombre, más no me importo.

El dolor volvía, y por esa razón haría lo que fuera para que se fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegue a esa casa descuidada y la mire con verdadero asco. Preparé mi mente para lo que venía, esta no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Siempre había escuchado que una persona adicta, por saciar temporariamente su adicción, hacía lo que fuera. Y siempre, creí que todos exageraban, que nada era como las personas decían. Y ahora me reía, porque ahí, parada frente a una puerta me vi a mi misma haciendo la bajeza más impensada para mí. Sí años atrás me hubieran dicho que mi vida terminaría de esta forma, me hubiera reído. Sí, lo sentía, lo presentía. Mi vida terminaría en cualquier momento.

Golpeé la puerta dos, tres veces y pausados pasos se escucharon desde adentro. Y la puerta se abrió.

—La necesito… necesito algo ahora, Jacob —el chico morocho y algo musculoso me miró con un brillo dañino en sus ojos. El muy hijo de puta gozaba verme de esa forma. Él era un mal parido. Jacob se rió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Y así lo hice. Entre y él cerró la puerta muy despacio antes de hablar.

—Bellita, mi amor… sé muy bien de _"tu necesidad_" pero y que hay de mí, yo también necesito cosas, que tal vez tu, quien sabe, podrías darme —trague el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta— ¿Qué tienes tú, para ofrecerme? Dinero, no lo creo ¿entonces? —aclaré mi garganta para no dejar salir el sollozo que pugnaba por salir. Y volví a recordarme para que estaba aquí, todo era para olvidar, todo era para olvidarlo.

Necesitaba a mi amiga, la niña que siempre iba vestida de blanco, solo ella podía solucionar mi problema.

—Lo mismo de siempre, eso no cambia —él hizo un falso puchero. Hijo de puta.

—Bien, entonces… —se dirigió hacia el viejo sofá que estaba en la pequeña sala y se sentó en este— ven, agáchate y has lo mejor que sabes hacer —él abrió sus piernas y se desabotono los pantalones, bajándolos solo lo necesario. Muy despacio y con una mueca en micara, me arrodille entre sus piernas. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Todo era para olvidar, y esto también seria borrado de mi cabeza.

Saber que él estaba en el mismo pueblo que yo, hacia que mis piernas y cuerpo entero temblara, pero no de la mejor manera, no.

—Vamos Bella, sé que tú puedes hacerlo mejor —no prestaba atención a lo que decía, porque el rostro de aquel hombre miserable que había acabado con mi vida, se me apareció haciéndome una mala jugada— _"Te amo… nunca lo olvides" —_dijo Edward. Me detuve de lo que estaba haciendo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡Eres una maldita puta drogadicta! ¡Acaba de una vez! —Jacob me tomó de manera violenta el cabello con su puño y me soltó una fuerte y terrible bofetada. Sabía que ese golpe se volvería morado. Metió su miembro en mi boca e hizo que me ahogara. El llanto silencioso no cesó, ya era tarde para detenerlo. La bilis jugaba en mi estomago y esta pronto saldría, si no acababa con esto— ¡Sí, así putita! — Él comenzó a embestir mi boca hasta que lo sentí tensarse, y en el momento justo corrí mi rostro para que este terminara liberándose en mi cuello y parte de mi hombro. Eso lo enfureció. No vi venir su puñetazo hasta que lo sentí en mi dolor se expandió por toda mi cara haciendo que callera al piso con una mano sujetando mi mejilla _¡Mierda, como dolía_! Sí hubiera estado colocada, hasta me hubiera reído de eso, pero estaba malditamente cuerda, para sentir cada cosa a mí alrededor y mucho más lo que sentía mi cuerpo en este preciso momento.

Él se paró y camino hasta un mueble donde abrió un cajón, saco tres paquetitos plateados de cocaína y me los tiró al piso. Con mi dignidad hecha trizas, mis ojos aguados y con el puto dolor que mi cuerpo sentía, los tomé y me levanté tambaleándome. No quería volver, pero sabía que cuando no tuviera dinero para comprarla, lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a prostituirme para tener la droga en mi mano. Antes de salir, él me tomó del brazo y me apoyó en la puerta, ajustándose a mi cuerpo. Levantó su mano y cuando pensé que volvería a golpearme, muy delicadamente me acaricio la mejilla donde me había golpeado_ ¡Este tipo era un completo loco bipolar!_

—Siento esto, pero… es que tu… no se qué te pasa hoy nena, sabes que tu puedes venir cuando quieras, tu eres mi preferida —él beso mis labios suavemente, cerré los ojos y su rostro volvió a aparecer. Él me torturaba, su fantasma lo hacía, no me dejaba en paz. Abrí los ojos y Jacob me miraba raro, agaché mi mirada—Jamás vi a alguien sintiendo tanto dolor como tú lo haces y no hablo del dolor físico —él metió su manso dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y saco tres jeringas, las puso delante de mis ojos—. Esto puede hacer que olvides todo aquello que tú desees, cualquier cosa, hasta tu bonito nombre —miré las jeringas y luego lo miré a él, quien me sonreía con una sonrisa entre perversa y amorosa. Pero no las despreciaría, no sí con eso olvidara el hecho de que Edward había vuelto.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Sabes que a ti no te las voy a cobrar, estas van por mi falta, sabes que me gustas y para ti habrá cuando quieras —dijo refiriéndose a que me había golpeado—, solo no te emociones con esto, pueden ser muy placenteras si las usas con cuidado —me pusó las jeringas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me toco el trasero, dio un beso en mis labios y abrió la puerta. Sin decirle nada, salí de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Un alma rota y sin vida alguna.

Corrí hasta mi casa. Pero antes de llegar tuve que parar por las nauseas que me atacaban, me escondí detrás de un árbol y vomité hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Con las manos temblorosas y mis ojos aguados, saque un envoltorio plateado y lo abrí un poco. Ya no aguantaba y la necesidad de sentir que volaba se hizo presente como dueña de mi vida. Coloqué algo del polvo blanco entre mis dedos índice y pulgar. Aspiré con todas las fuerzas que tenia y mis ojos se cerraron. Mi nariz pico, pero después de refregármela un poco la picazón ceso. Un lujoso auto con vidrios polarizados paso por mi lado y me reí entre un sollozo que salió. Sí me mataba me hacia un favor. Cada dos por tres me quedaba mirando el cielo y preguntándome sí mis padres podrían perdonarme lo que hací puede sentí como mi cuerpo entero se relajaba, y caminando con desgana fue como llegue a mi casa.

Me tire en el sofá de mi sala y deje las jeringas en la mesa ratona a un costado, coloque los envoltorios de la coca ahí también y fui en busca de alguna botella de licor o alguna mierda que hubiera. Cuando di con una, volví hasta la mesa y comencé a hacer líneas de cocaína sobre el vidrio de la mesa. Tire mi cabello hacia un costado y me incline para aspirar una de las líneas blancas. Esta vez no pico, pero dolió un poco. Era un dolor que no se comparaba con el que mi corazón sentía. Tomé la botella de vodka que había encontrado y le di un trago largo. Me recosté en el sofá y el temido fantasma volvió a parecer para seguir haciendo miserable mi puta vida:

"…_Bella, son solo tres meses pasaran rapidísimo… además ya sabes que se acercan las vacaciones y te mandare a buscar…¿Acaso crees que yo podría llegar a dejarte aquí? ¿Acaso crees que yo me olvidare de ti? —Él se me acerco dejando de lado el equipaje— Eres el amor de mi vida, mi lugar es a tu lado, siempre… —me besó, lento y suave…"_

Comencé a llorar como nunca, gritando para que sus palabras se borraran de mi memoria y dejaran de lastimarme, para que el dolor desapareciera.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi, mi amor?! —Lloré, lloré y lloré entre gritos de desesperación. Pero nunca nada se iba, siempre volvía con su rostro riendo, riéndose de mí. Grité su nombre llamándolo, lo amaba, lo amaba con dolor y todo. Y mi castigo era este. Por no poder olvidarlo su sonrisa se aparecía en mi mente para torturarme-

Y así fue por un tiempo. Aspirar y beber, llorar y gritar su nombre. _Edward._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado lo mismo que la vez pasada. Había dormido tirada en el sofá, por dos días enteros. En la mañana me había levantado con un dolor de cabeza. La medicación común no me haría nada. Eso lo sabía. Por lo que sin más me tome una metanfetamina, eso de inmediato calmo el dolor, pero también me colocó. Necesitaba cosas de aseo personal, por lo que no me quedo de otra que salir a comprarlas. No me dio miedo salir en la camioneta drogada. Lo que daba miedo es que lastimara a una persona inocente que nada tenía que ver con mi mierda.

En los semáforos me quedaba viendo las luces como cambiaban de color,yo me quedaba tildada hasta que los autos de atrás tocaban sus bocinas.

Cuando llegue al autoservicio más cercano, me miré en el espejo retrovisor y acomodé la porquería de cabello que tenia. Mis ojos estaban rojos y un poco idos, grandes ojeras los rodeaban. Ni hablar de mi delgadez; mis pómulos estaban pronunciado y mis labios resecos. Espere un segundo armándome de valor y salí de la camioneta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía al pueblo, solo lo hacía cuando eran los aniversarios de las muertes de mamá, papá y la abuela Marie.

Entre en la tienda y la puta campañilla que colgaba de la puerta anunciaba que alguien había entrado sonó, logrando que algunos que estaba esperando para pagar se quedaran mirándome y cuchicheando, sobre la hija drogadicta del antiguo Jefe Swan. Maldije en silencio y me dirigí hacia la parte donde estaban las malditas cosas. Tomé las cosas que una chica necesita y algo de comida. Cuando vi que tenía todo lo necesario me dirigí a la caja a pagar. La fila de personas no era muy larga, pero la cajera de la tienda parecía más drogada que yo eh iba muy lenta pasando las cosas por el escáner, eso me hizo reír.

Solo había una persona delante de mí, cuando sentí como la campañilla de la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de alguien, sonó. Y me maldije por haber volteado el rostro para ver quién era. La sangre se me había helado y un terrible escalofrió, recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

Vestido de traje negro impecable y camisa del mismo color quedo parado mirando el lugar. Mis ojos enseguida se aguaron, mis manos, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Mi fantasma más temido se encarnaba delante de mis ojos; todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Las cosas que tenia sosteniendo en mis brazos fueron a parar al piso haciendo un ruido chillón de latas y paquetes. No tenía fuerza ni siquiera para sostenerme. Él, quien al escuchar el ruido busco con sus ojos de donde se había originado, palideció al encontrarse con mis ojos.

Podía escuchar como todos susurraban mi nombre y el suyo, todos en este pueblo sabía que nosotros habíamos sido novios, de hecho todos pensaban que algún día nos íbamos a casar. El sonido de la campanilla me saco de mi estado de mutismo, respiré agitadamente y miré las cosas desparramadas en el piso. Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Él y yo habíamos pasado a ser de la pareja perfecta a ser como el agua y el aceite. Las levante una a una y las fui colocando sobre el mostrados delante de la chica, las conté y como siempre llevaba lo mismo, deje cincuenta dólares sobre el mostrador. Tomé todas las cosas y sin mirar a nadie salí de la tienda temblando y tambaleándome.

Llegue a mi camioneta con lagrimas en mis rostro, tiré todas las cosas en la parte de atrás y abrí la puerta para irme de ese lugar. Los casi dos años de dolor se habían juntado en el centro de mi pecho.

— ¡Bella! —su gritó me hizo pararme en seco, sintiendo que todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban. Mi respiración se aceleró y sentí que pronto me desmayaría. No me di vuelta, no quería verlo, su sola presencia daba cuchilladas a mi corazón.

Sus zapatos se podían escuchar en el pavimento cuando se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba corriendo. Su olor me envolvió cuando llegó a mi lado, dejando aun mas drogada que la pastilla. No paraba de temblar y a las lágrimas no podía detenerlas.

—Bella… —lo sentí susurrar como si fuera más un lamento que otra cosa— Yo… paso tiempo y… pensé que tal vez…

— ¡No! —hablé claro y fuerte. Él no volvería a dañarme, no se lo permitiría.

—Solo quiero… quiero saber cómo estás y…

— ¿Quién mierda te crees? ¡Que te importa como estoy! —Dios, estaba a punto de desmayarme, respiré y abrí la puerta de la camioneta metiéndome dentro. Más él no me dejo cerrarla y la retuvo con sus manos.

—Por favor… por favor, déjame hablar contigo… —una irónica sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro ¡Qué bien hacia su papel de niño bueno!— Mírame, déjame mirarte a los ojos.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver lo que has causado? ¿Para ver hasta dónde has llegado a matarme? —él expulso el aire que había estado aguantando y por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como estiraba su mano hacia mi rostro lastimado— Ni lo pienses… —dije encendiendo la camioneta— Tu no volverás a tocarme en tu jodida vida —salí de lugar haciendo chirriar las llantas sobre el pavimento.

Solo un segundo vi por el espejo retrovisor y solo me basto un segundo para darme cuenta que lo seguía amando como el primer día.

Patente vi como llevaba sus manos a su rostro y caí al piso arrodillado.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿que les parece? "vamos a matar a Edward"

**en un pincipio este seria un OS, pero como que la trama me daba para un poquito mas, asi que pense que podria alargarlo un poco sin llegar a hacerlo demaciadoo largo. **

espero sus reviews anciosa...

se las quiere

*****Gis Cullen*****


	2. Chapter 2

**MORTAL FELLINGS**

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶****Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Solo y vacío

_Dicen que al amor hay que dejarlo libre, que si es tuyo regresa, que si no, nunca lo fue… y cuantas cosas más. Pero yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo y aunque suene egoísta, es imposible dejarte volar…_

Gisele Maza

**Edward POV.**

Podía escuchar claramente los latidos pausados que mi corazón daba. Podía sentir cada sensación apoderarse de mi cuerpo, cada una de mis extremidades sufría de un conocido dolor agónico.

Todas las noches desde hace un año eran así de tormentosas, así de frías y así de vacías. Por los días, mi soledad se disfrazaba con trajes elegantes, con juntas y con personas interesadas y avariciosas. Nada en este mundo en el que vivía merecía la pena, pero aun así tuve que dejar de lado mis sueños y mi vida para hacerme cargo del imperio que mi padre había formado.

Hubo un tiempo, el primer año para ser preciso, en que el brillo que este mundo de negocios me daba me había cegado logrando que cometiera los peores errores de mi vida y que tomara las más deplorables decisiones. Nunca medí las consecuencias de mis actos, nunca me había detenido a pensar en donde terminaría, por lo que sin darme cuenta un día termine enredado en los brazos y las sabanas de una extraña. Sus labios nunca supieron a miel, mi cuerpo jamás encajo a la perfección como lo hacía en el único a donde verdaderamente pertenecía. Mi corazón jamás había dejado de pertenecerle a aquella muchacha de pueblo, la misma que había desperdiciado su amor y corazón. La misma que no me había importado que le pasara o que había dejado en su peor momento.

Aun recordaba la llamada de una de mis amigas anunciándome que la abuela Marie había sufrido un paro respiratorio. Recuerdo que esa día también había conocido al que había sido el peor error de mi vida y esa misma noche la lujuria me había desbordado impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Cuando había atendido a la llamada sin ver primero quien era, tarde me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, las palabras habían salido de mi boca. El llanto de Alice estaba gravado en mi memoria al escuchar: _"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, le diré a mi secretaria que le mande algo de dinero a Bella..." _ Luego de eso, solo el sonido de una línea cortada se pudo escuchar.

Me aborrecía por eso, me odiaba y me despreciaba a mí mismo. Pero tarde me di cuenta de eso, porque todas las cosas pensadas que se le pueden hacer al amor de tu vida para destruir su amor y pisotear su corazón, yo las había hecho con creces.

Y me arrepentía, claro que lo hacía; y me mataba, esto me mataba lentamente.

Los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación hicieron que me sobresaltara. Me senté en la cama y me refregué los ojos quitando cualquier resto de lágrimas de mi rostro. Mire a mi alrededor y mi habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas del penthouse, iluminaban la habitación haciéndola aúnmás solitaria y sombría.

Camine hasta la puerta y abrí.

—Hijo… yo solo venía a darte esto para que puedas dormir por lo menos esta noche —camine dentro de la habitación y me senté en la cama encendiendo una lámpara—. Mañana será un día importante, sé que volver a Forks es difícil para ti, cariño —no pude aguantar por mucho tiempo más el llanto y llore delante de mi madre; ella me abrazo e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su regazo.

—Tengo miedo mamá, miedo de lo que podría llegar a encontrarme en Forks… de haberlo perdido todo completamente —ella me sobaba la espalda y acariciaba los cabellos de mi cabeza.

—Cometiste errores hijo, pero ellos te aman y te sabrán entender, las circunstancias que te tocaron vivir no permitían que llevaras una vida normal, aunque nunca aprobé la forma en la que te desenvolviste… y Bella, ella… —un sollozo de lo más profundo de mi corazón me azoto al escuchar su nombre.

—Ella es la que más me preocupa… de que me sirve todo lo que te tengo si no puedo compartirlos con ellos… sí no la tengo a ella a mi lado… duele mamá, mi pecho me duele al recordar como la trate, como la humille, sé que no la merezco, pero sin ella no puedo vivir —escuche a mi madre temblar y sus sollozos. La tome de las mano y vi que traía un calmante para que pudiera descansar.

Ella se paró de la cama y me dio el vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, me tome la pastillita y me recosté.

— ¿Estás bien? Por favor despiértame si necesitas algo ¿lo harás? —asentí.

—No pasa nada, solo es un momento ya me vendrá el sueño tu quédate tranquila —me levanté para besar su mejilla y volví a recostarme.

—Edward, tu padre y yo estamos contigo pase lo que pase… siempre te apoyaremos —sin decir más se fue de la habitación dejándome solo.

Cada noche era tan igual a la anterior. Su bello rostro parecía en mi mente minutos antes de dormirme para torturarme y a la vez hacer más placentero mi atormentado sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté temprano con las ansias y el nerviosismo haciendo mella en mi cuerpo. Me di un relajante baño, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara mis dolencias.

Cuando baje a desayunar, mi madre ya estaba con el desayuno listo. Al verme me sonrió y me animó a sentarme.

Su sonrisa había sido sincera. Tanto ella como yo, habíamos sufrido mi separación. Ella todos los días lamentaba el que yo me hubiera alejado de mis amigo y de… de ella. Principalmente de ella. Mi madre sabía de primera mano cuanto había sufrido este último año, ella se había pasado noche enteras en vela a mi lado consolándome por haber sido un completo imbécil. Mi padre sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de nada, él pensaba que mis noches en vela eran porque la empresa me tenía muy preocupado y no me dejaban dormir los problemas que tenía con los trabajadores. Le había hecho jurar a mi madre que no le diría nada de lo que me pasaba. Él confiaba ciegamente en mí, en que yo podría hacerme cargo de las empresas. La responsabilidad que eso con llevaba sumándole los placeres que también te daba había borrado completamente mis prioridades en la vida, la principal con nombre y apellido…

_Isabella Swan._

Sentir la carga de más de seiscientos trabajadores sobre tu espalda, no se me hacía fácil y mi estúpida lógica había sido recurrir a lo más fácil y accesible. A los placeres carnales; Irina era la secretaria de gerencia en la sucursal donde yo estaba y su afán por escalar en la empresa había logrado que callera en sus redes como si de un pez estúpido se tratara. Su belleza era incomparable; alta de piernas largas y firmes, cuerpo como reloj de arena y cabello del color de la barba del maíz, tan rubio que parecían hebras de plata. Su belleza solo logro esconder temporalmente el amor que sentía por mi castaña. Contra ella había cometido las peores de las traiciones y confesárselo se suponía mi muerte inmediata, aun así era algo que mi conciencia no soportaba.

—Edward… deja de pensar, por el momento no lo hagas… —en ese momento entro mi padre.

—¿En qué tiene que dejar de pensar? —mi padre se acercó hasta mi madre y besó sus labios, luego palmeó mi espalda y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa.

—En nada —dije comenzando a comer.

—¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensado? —Negué con la cabeza— en como estarán tus amigos ¿en serio perdiste todo contacto con ellos? —deje de comer pero aún seguía con mi mirada gacha— me caía muy bien Bella, ella era una niña tan bonita… ¿Qué será de su vida? Bueno… espero que no haya perdido el tiempo y haya seguido con su vida así como tú lo hiciste, dime ¿Qué paso con Irina? ¿Aún se siguen viendo? —la comida se había quedado atorada en mi garganta ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Miré a mi madre y esta no sabía que decir— Sé que estas mal, no soy tonto, pero a lo mejor si le das una oportunidad a ella,sé que Irina te hará feliz y… —me levanté de golpe y la silla cayo hacia atrás.

Me fui directamente a mi habitación y termine de preparar las maletas.

¿Cómo pensaba que yo estaba mal por Irina? Y como se atrevía a sugerir que Bella hubiera seguido con su vida, eso era algo que era impensable ¡No! No… no...

.

.

.

… _Vuelo con arribo a Washington, pronto descenderemos, por favor manténganse en sus asientos y colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad, permanezcan sentados hasta que se les ordene que ya pueden descender, muchas gracias…_

El aterrizaje había sido exitoso. De ahí tuvimos que tomar un avión privado hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle, y desde allí, comenzaría a redimirme con las personas que debía.

Cuando llegamos Seattle y luego de salir del avión y tomar las maletas, mis padres y yo, los acompañe a ellos a buscar al chofer que los llevaría a su casa, ya que yo desde Londres había decidido que dejaría de vivir con ellos.

Un chofer con un cartel que decía _"Cullen"_ los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto. A la par de este había un flamante Volvo negro esperándome, el muchacho de la concesionaria estaba con la puerta abierta y con las llaves en sus manos. Mis padres al ver esto quisieron negarse a que yo viviera solo, pero ya nada podían hacer, les asegure que el departamento que había comprado estaba en el centro de Forks, cerca de la empresa. Mi madre no quería que viviera solo, y ambos sabíamos el motivo de su negativa; pero lo necesitaba, aquí necesitaba hacer las cosas solo, sin un Carlisle que me esté diciendo constantemente que debería darle una oportunidad a Irina. Cuando me despedí de ellos asegurándoles que cuando llegara a mi departamento les mandaría la dirección. Tome el auto y salí de la zona del aeropuerto manejando como loco con las ganas de llegar que me quemaban las entrañas.

Las ganas de verla se hacían insoportables. No séqué haría en el momento de tenerla frente a mí, solo sé que si tenía que arrastrarme y postrarme a sus pies lo haría, por Dios que lo haría.

En menos de tres horas, manejaba por las calles de Forks y mirando cada lugar con melancolía. Había pasado por aquella cafetería donde solía reunirme con mis amigos y eso me dejo un amargo sabor en mi boca. No sabíacómo hacer para acercarme a ellos, yo a quien todos los empresarios de Londres me creían el muchacho con más decisión para los negocios ahora me veía desorientado y perdido sin saber para dónde ir.

Cuando llegue al departamento el encargado se encargó de alabar mi llegada, diciendo que le encantaba que alguien tan importante como yo tuviera un piso en su edificio.

—Recuerdo cuando usted era un jovencito, yo conozco a su padre… mírese ahora, todo un hombre, menos mal que dejo las malas compañías, esa chiquilla hubiera sido su perdición —fruncí mi ceño al escuchar esa última parte ¿Estaría hablando de Irina? A lo mejor sí. Muchas veces salí en las revistas con ella, por lo que no me sorprendía que todos aquí se enteraran. No le di mucha importancia a su comentario y lo despache enseguida; quería descansar y pensar que era lo que haría de ahora en más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una semana después.**

No me atrevía a mirarlos a la cara. Había pasado una maldita semana siguiéndolos como si de un delincuente se tratara. Emmett y Jasper aún se seguían reuniendo en la cafetería de siempre todas las tardes, y siempre desde que había llegado me las pasaba mirándolos desde mi auto a una distancia prudente sin que ellos se dieran iba a mentir, me aterrorizaba sus reacciones y lo que me dirían, no soportaría que ellos no me quisieran en sus vidas.

Ese día era diferente, mañana era el cumpleaños de… de Bella. Decir su nombre en mi mente lograba que una sonrisa triste se pintara en mi rostro.

Emmett y Jasper aún no salían de la cafetería por lo que arme de todo el valor que mi cuerpo poseía y salí del auto, caminando muy despacio hacia la cafetería. Diez pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, estas se abrieron saliendo del lugar a mis antiguos amigos.

Jasper fue el primero en verme y sus pies quedaron estancados al pavimento. Másblanco de lo que era su rostro había quedado casi fantasmagórico de lo impresionado. Mi respiración quedo atorada en mis pulmones al ver el cambio brusco en que sus ojos habían pasado de cálidos a fríos en un se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Jasper y miró en la dirección a donde él tenía sus ojos. Decir que la mirada de Jasper me había dejado helado era poco al sentir el odio que transmitían los ojos de Emmett.

Camine un paso pero la negación de Jasper me impidió seguir.

—Hola… —dije después de un tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Jasper.

—Yo… ¿Cómo están? —Evite responder a la fría pregunta de Jasper, en cambio trate de sonreír—. Paso tiempo y…

—No me interesa el tiempo que pasó ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿A qué has vuelto? —un doloroso pozo se abrió en mi pecho al escuchar el odio patente en su voz. Lo que no entendí era por qué tal rechazo.

—Sé que no me comporte bien y que hice mal las cosas, pero… —la estruendosa risa de Emmett impidió que siguiera hablando.

—Acaso crees que después de todo este tiempo puedes venir como si nada… eso solo demuestra que lo que tienes de buen empresario ¡Lo tienes de idiota! —dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde estaba. Solo impidió que siguiera avanzando el brazo de Jasper.

—Por favor… denme una oportunidad, yo… —no vi venir el puño de Emmett, solo lo sentí cuando ya estaba caído en el piso con mi labio partido.

— ¡¿Acaso tu nos diste esa oportunidad a nosotros?! ¡¿A Bella?! ¡No! Te dejaste envolver por la mierda de tu mundo y nos hiciste a un lado como si fuéramos perros sarnosos… Ella te necesito _¡Maldito hijo de puta!_ Tú no te das una puta idea de lo que te necesito —los espasmos de los sollozos azotaban mi pecho por las palabras tan crudas y verdaderas de Emmett. Aun así no me dio vergüenza que ellos me vieran llorar.

Miré a Emmett y este me miraba con verdadero regocijo.

—Ya no tienes lugar en este pueblo Edward —habló calmado Jasper.

—Por favor… solo…

—Solo te lo diré una vez… sé que tú sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella, por lo que no se te ocurra buscarla o aparecerte en su casa porque no responderé de mi ¿comprendes? Ella ya no es la misma chica, ella… —Jasper no lo dejo terminar.

— ¡Basta Emmett!

— ¡No, él debería saber lo que creó! —miré a este y él me miraba con verdadero odio.

— ¿Para qué, eso de que serviría? —Emmett asintió los dichos de Jasper y volvió a mirarme ¿Qué había pasado con mi Bella? ¿En que había cambiado?

—Ya lo sabes Cullen… no te quiero ver cerca de ella —no me importaba que me moliera a golpes, ahora solo era ella la que me podía desechar de su vida.

—Tú… tú no me puedes prohibir eso, yo… la amo… solo ella tiene el poder de alejarme… nadie más —Jasper se acercó hasta donde estaba y pensando que me golpearía le puse la cara, este me miro de arriba abajo y negó sonriendo.

—Te lo dijo Emmett y ahora te lo repito yo… aléjate de Bella, no la busques, no la pienses ni te la imagines, no vuelvas a aparecer en su vida o terminaras el trabajo que has empezado hace dos años —pude ver como por sus ojos pasaba una extraña sombra de tristeza y dolor ¿Qué tanto los había lastimado con mi accionar? ¿Qué tanto había sufrido mi hermosa Bella?

—Jasper… te lo ruego, necesito verla…

—¡No! Y no te lo repetimos más—Sin decir más nada y dejándome en el suelo llorando se fueron. Jamás me hubiera esperado tal enfrentamiento, y ellos se negaron rotundamente a dejarme hablar, tenían toda la razón del mundo yo los había lastimado, los había dañado y ahora sabía que Bella había sufrido muchísimo más que yo. Todo lo que decían tenían razón y me merecía que Emmett me matara a golpes, pero necesitaba a Bella, la necesitaba para vivir y sí con solo verla una vez mi vida terminaba, pues que así sea. Moriría complacido con tal de solo verla una vez más.

Me levanté de donde estaba y me encaminé hasta el auto, ahora más que nunca necesitaba tomar algo fuerte. Maneje hasta el único bar que había en el pueblo y me deje caer en un taburete frente a la barra. La chica que atendía me miraba extrañada, miré mis ropas y reí ante lo evidente. Mi traje estaba un poco sucio, pero se podía distinguir perfectamente que era de etiqueta.

—Un tequila, por favor —la chica lo sirvió mientras me miraba con su ceño fruncido.

— Ten Edward… —la miré y ella bufó—; Todo el maldito pueblo te conoce, por lo bueno y lo malo —fruncí mi ceño ¿lo bueno y lo malo?— ¿A qué has vuelto? —negué con mi cabeza.

— ¿De dónde me conoces?

—Solíamos ir juntos al instituto… luego tú te pusiste de novio con aquella chica… Bella… es una verdadera lástima —tomé mi trago de una sola vez y la miré.

— ¿La conoces?

—Todo este puto pueblo la conoce ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Ustedes eran la parejita perfecta! Pero las vueltas de la vida son una verdadera mierda… déjame decirte que ella misma se hizo de una fama.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que la dro….

— ¡Jessica atiende la mesa cuatro!

— ¡Enseguida! Suerte con eso —me había quedado pensando en eso por mucho tiempo ahí sentado. Después de casi dos horas me fui a mi departamento a sumirme en la mierda de miseria que me tocaba vivir. Bella había cambiado y no sabía de qué forma. Quería verla pero no me animaba a ir hasta su casa. Si Emmett y Jasper me habían tratado como la peor escoria ¿Qué me esperaría de ella?

Bella no pudo haber cambiado tanto, ella era tan dulce y sencilla, su hermosura natural era lo que me había cautivado ¿Cómo hacía para recuperarla? ¿Cómo hacía para que volviera a mi lado? Esa noche no fue diferente a las demás, esa noche solo el alcohol había calmado ese profundo dolor que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos días después**

Esa mañana me había levantado con un gran dolor de cabeza. Los constantes llamados de mi padre diciendo que la reunión con unos inversores lamentablemente no se podía posponer. Mi padre había quedado tan delicado de aquella operación que las alteraciones en su sistema nervioso no eran una opción para él. Por lo que sin nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de las empresas me tocaba a mi hacerme cargo y simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Maneje por las calles de Forks con la tonta ilusión de ver a Bella o a las chicas, la desilusión eran patente cuando llegue a los edificios donde teníamos las oficinas. La secretaria que había sido de mi padre me tenía preparado un café como a mí me gustaba. Cuando le pregunte a la anciana como era que se había enterado la forma en que a mí me gustaba tomarlo, según ella, mi padre había llamado y había dejado indicaciones explicitas de cómo se debía de tratarme. Algo estúpido ya que al parecer él no entendía cuando uno trataba de explicarle que yo ya no era más un niño.

En las oficinas había un gran revuelo por la llegada de los nuevos inversores y accionistas, el dolor en mi cabeza era cada vez más fuerte y el constante sonido del teléfono no dejaba de sonar taladrándome los tímpanos.

Tomé el intercomunicador que me daba a mi secretaria y apreté un botón dejando el teléfono abierto.

—Señora Morales ¿tiene usted algo para el dolor de cabeza? —la mujer con voz incomoda y tímida me hablo al otro lado de teléfono.

—Señor Cullen… yo no tengo ningún analgésico, su padre jamás me dijo que debía comprar medicamento para usted y… —¿Qué mierda me estaba diciendo?

—No le estoy pidiendo medicamento para algo así como drogarme ¡No soy ningún drogadicto de porquería! Solo algo para el dolor de cabeza ¿será que puede conseguirme? —el tartamudeo me hizo ver lo idiota que estaba siendo. Ahora estaba demasiado ocupado, pero luego le pediría disculpas por mi constatación. Al fin y al cabo era alguien mayor.

—Po-por supuesto…

—Gracias… —susurré.

Había pasado una maldita hora y la mujer que tenía por secretaria se había tenido que ir a su hogar por un problema familiar que había tenido sin conseguirme un jodido analgésico para el maldito dolor de cabeza. Estaba a cinco minutos de comenzar con la junta y trataba de calmarme y de despejar mi mente de todas las cosas que no me harían bien pensar en un momento de negocios.

Recordé que de esta misma forma era como había llegado a olvidarme de Bella por un breve espacio de tiempo. Recuerdo que cuando ella llamaba para preguntarme como me estaba yendo, mis respuestas habían comenzado a volverse frías y distantes… el mundo de los negocios me había tragado y me había hecho olvidar lo más importante que tuve en mi vida. Me había hecho romper las promesas que le había hecho nuestra última noche juntos.

Al recordar esa noche inevitablemente el agua salina comenzó a derramarse por mis mejillas. La había dejado completamente sola cuando murió Marie. Me sentí mal por muchos días el saber de la muerte de la abuela de Bella, pero me odiaba porque sabía que en ese entonces no me había importado mucho que ella se hubiera quedado sola. No me importo siquiera saber si ella pasaba hambre, frio, donde dormía ¿sí acaso podía dormir? Jamás me imagine como llegaría a tratarla y de la forma tan cruel en que me desentendí de ella. Me odiaba, me odiaba el haber roto la única promesa que a una mujer le podría importar, el de ser la única en la vida de un hombre. Me mataba, me mataba recordar la aberración que cometí hacia ella engañándola de esa forma, y ahora muy bien merecido tenía todo lo que me pasaba. Pero así de egoísta era yo, que no me veía en un mundo lleno de brillos y lujos sin ella a mi lado.

De nada me sirve si no es con ella a mi lado.

La junta comenzó y el insoportable dolor comenzó a taladrarme la cabeza sin contemplación. Los accionistas e inversores nuevos habían quedado fascinados por cómo me maneje en Londres, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo y llegaron a la conclusión que invertir en empresa Cullen sería bueno para sus bolsillos.

Fastidiado y con sonrisas falsas luego de unas atenuantes dos horas de reunión pudimos firmar los contratos por cincuenta millones de dólares obteniendo un gran triunfo para mi familia. Mas eso a mí ya no me llenaba, ya no me fascinaba ver cómo había aprendido tan rápido el negocio. El vacío en mi pecho seguía ahí… recordándome que me faltaba ella.

Después del brindis con los inversores nuevos y los accionistas me despido alegando que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver. La verdad era que necesitaba estar solo y desahogarme. Al pasar por un escritorio de una secretaria le pedí que me consiguiera un analgésico.

—Señor, su secretaria, la señora Morales nos avisó antes de irse que le consiguiéramos pero… pero no le pudimos conseguir aquí en presidencia, si usted prefiere puedo ir a comprarle y… —esto era el colmo.

Con puños cerrados golpeé el escritorio haciendo saltar a la chica.

— ¡Es que en esta puta empresa no hay un maldito analgésico! —todos a mi alrededor me quedaron mirando, algo asustados.

Camine hasta mi oficina como alma que lleva el diablo y tome mi saco. Salí de las oficinas sin mirar a nadie. Conseguiría por mi cuenta una puta pastilla o seríacapaz de darme un tiro en la cabeza para acabar con el dolor de mierda.

Manejé por un tiempo tratando de calmarme y algo conseguí.

Llegue hasta un mini mercado o estación de servicio un poco alejado de la empresa. Tenía que volver, pero ahora mismo no me importaba. Cuando me estacione y baje de mi auto el aire se había atorado en mis pulmones impidiéndome respirar. A unos metros de distancia desde donde yo estaba se encontraba la camioneta de Bella. Siempre me acordaría de esa camioneta, ese había sido un regalo de su padre cuando ella cumplió los dieciséis. Si la camioneta estaba aquí era porque ella también.

De pronto el nerviosismo y la ansiedadcomenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Me miré en el vidrio de mi auto y me vi muy rígido con saco y corbata, por lo que me saque la corbata desprendiéndome los dos primeros botones de mi camisa negra. Trate de peinar mi cabello pero fue un desastre el condenado parecía poseer vida cuando quería peinarlo.

Refregué mi cara y camine hasta el lugar, no sin antes tragar el nudo en mi garganta.

Cuando abrí la puerta una estúpida campanilla sonó, mire a mi alrededor y creí morir y vivir a la vez cuando mis ojos dieron con ella.

Bella no estaba en mejores condiciones que las mías. Al verme dejo caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos desparramándose por todos lados. Quise ayudarla a levantar las cosas, pero mis pies se habían quedado estancados en el piso. No era idiota y claramente podía escuchar como las personas que estaban dentro nos miraban a los dos y murmuraban a nuestra cuesta. Todos nos conocían y todos sabían que alguna vez fuimos novios.

La gente miraba con asco a Bella. Y quise matarlos a todos.

La palidez y delgadez de su rostro y cuerpo daban un claro indicio de que ella no lo estaba pasando bien, que algún problema estaba teniendo. Su cabello estaba sin vida y sin brillo. Y sus ojos… sus ojos ¡Dios! Ni siquiera podía adivinar que me transmitían.

Bella tomo todas sus cosas y salió disparando de la tienda. Reaccione cuando el sonido de la campanilla anuncio la salida de alguien. Me di la vuelta y ella ya estaba llegando a su camioneta.

No podía dejarla ir, no sin antes hablar con ella.

— ¡Bella! —grite a medidas que corría hasta su camioneta. Ella se detuvo y el temblor de su cuerpo era evidente. Me acerque hasta quedar detrás de ella y sabiendo que podía escucharme le hable despacio— Yo… paso tiempo y… pensé que tal vez…

— ¡No! —habló claro y fuerte, su casi grito llego a dolerme tanto como una puñalada. Pero lo intentaría. Mi hermosa Bella. Aun en el estado en que se encontraba, la seguía amando y ella seguía siendo bella a mis ojos.

—Solo quiero… quiero saber cómo estás y… —hablé despacio sin dejarme llevar por las emociones que estaban arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo

— ¿Quién mierda te crees? ¡Que te importa como estoy! —mi labio comenzó a temblar. Ella respiró y abrió de manera brusca la puerta de su camioneta entrando en ella. Le impedí que cerrara la puerta con mis manos. Me rehusaba a dejarla ir.

—Por favor… por favor, déjame hablar contigo… —una irónica sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, ella sonreía de manera burlona— Mírame, déjame mirarte a los ojos—en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo dañado que estaba su rostro. Su mejilla estaba de un rosa fuerte y algo hinchada y su labio… su labio esta partido.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver lo que has causado? ¿Para ver hasta dónde has llegado a matarme? —expulsé todo el aire que había estado aguantando. Era verdad, la había dañado tanto que casi había llegado a matarla ¿pero hasta qué punto? Y una maldita línea de pensamientos comenzó a hilarse. Las ganas de acariciar su rostro se habían mantenido desde que la había visto. Mi osadía se interpuso delante de mi razón y mi mano se levantó con mis dedos extendidos hacia su rostro— Ni lo pienses… —dijo encendiendo la camioneta— Tu no volverás a tocarme en tu jodida vida —y sin más salió del lugar haciendo chirriar las llantas sobre el pavimento. Un espasmo azoto mi cuerpo con sollozos.

La había perdido, la había perdido.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos y me deje caer en el piso de rodillas llorando como un niño ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella ya no me quería en su vida, ni siquiera me había dejado acariciar su maltratado rostro. Mi ángel, mi cielo…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí en el suelo tirado, solo sé que en algún momento mi madre estaba a mi lado levantándome junto con su chofer. Pude darme cuenta aun en mi estado de divagación que el chofer de mi madre se dirigía a mi departamento. Cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir como las palabras tan frías y carentes de vida que Bella me había dicho, se instalaban en mi corazón…

"_¿Para ver lo que has causado? ¿Para ver hasta dónde has llegado a matarme?"_

Había matado en vida al amor de mi vida y ella me lo estaba haciendo pagar.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento mi madre me ayudo a bajar y entramos al edificio. Ya dentro de las paredes de mi refugio, camine directo al pequeño bar que tenía, tomé una botella de Jack Daniel's y serví un poco del líquido en un vaso. Volví a servirme y volví a tomar.

— ¡Hijo puedes dejar eso! —ella me sacó el vaso de mi mano, pero volví a tomar de la botella— Con beber no solucionaras nada… ¿Edward que pasó? —dándole la espalda me dirigí hacia la ventana que tenía frente a mí.

—Vi a Bella mamá, la vi y… —un estruendoso grito mezclado con un sollozo salió de lo más profundo de mí ser.

—Hijo…

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tire la botella del Jack Daniel's hacia la pared que tenía a mi costado. La botella se rompió en miles de cristales y una gran mancha color ámbar quedo en la pared. Tiré de mi cabello jalándolo con fuerza y gritando, llorando para que el dolor de su rechazo apaciguara, pero nada podía hacer contra eso. El pozo se abrió en mi pecho cada vez más y el dolor salía de el expandiéndose por mi cuerpo como si de un maligno cáncer se tratara. Caí de rodillas frente al gran ventanal y apoye mis manos sobre este dejando descansar mi frente en el frio vidrio desahogando mi pena. Las manos de mi madre acariciando mi espalda fueron como un breve bálsamo para distraer el malestar que estaba de un rato, mi cuerpo yacía tendido sobre el piso y mi cabeza apoyada en el regazo de mi madre quien con mucha delicadeza acariciaba mi cabello y rostro.

Las palabras simplemente salieron e mi boca…

—Hable con Bella y ella me odia… me odia tanto como jamás pensé, ni siquiera soporta que la toque… mamá tu tenías que verla, ella… ella esta tan cambiada no lucia como la dulce chica que yo deje aquí hace dos años —con solo ver el dolor en su rostro puede darme cuenta de cuanto había sido su sufrimiento— lastime demasiado su corazón, y… creo que ella no tiene un lugar para mí en su vida —las manos de mi madre hicieron que me levantara y que la mirara a los ojos.

—No sé qué decir Edward, solo… creo que sería mejor que por hoy descanses y ya mañana con la cabeza mucho más descansada pienses que es lo que puedes hacer para recuperarla —asentí, ella tenía la razón como siempre.

Me acompaño hasta mi habitación y como cuando era niño, me quito mi zapatos y mi saco, tome un pantalón para dormir y una vieja playera y me fui a cambiar al baño. Cuando salí mi madre ya me había preparado la cama. Me acosté el ella y ella me arropo.

—Mamá ¿no crees que ya estoy grande para que hagas esto? —ella se rió.

—Estas grande, pero a mis ojos seguirás siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste donde estaba?

—El dueño de la tienda conoce a tu padre, y cuando llamó a casa pidiendo hablar con tu él para informarle donde te encontrabas yo hable por él y apenas me… me dijo lo que había pasado fui a buscarte porque sabía que deberías estar mal —asentí.

— ¿Y qué te dijo que sucedía el dueño de la tienda?

—Nada que… Bella y tu estaban discutiendo y… sí eso, solo eso.

— ¿Te dijo algo sobre Bella?

—Uhm… no, nada —ella se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta— mañana regresare a primera hora para ver como sigues ¿de acuerdo? —asentí cerrando los ojos, después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, me deje ir con los recuerdos de mis días felices junto a mis amigo y junto a ella.

**Esme POV.**

Una madre por su hijo hace lo que sea. Nunca soporte ver a mi hijo sufrir de la manera en como hoy lo había encontrado. Entendía perfectamente que todo lo que había hecho, lo hizo muy mal. Pero todos nos equivocamos y todos cometemos errores. Lo sabio es poder redimirse o más bien tener la intención de corregir los errores y mi hijo tenía toda intención de hacerlo. Su llanto me desgarraba el alma, y esto que había pasado hoy había sido suficiente.

Si yo me tenía que humillar para que Bella le dé una oportunidad de hablar con él, por él lo haría.

Me estacione frente a la casa del antiguo jefe Swan. Y fuera de esta pude ver como un muchacho nativo forcejeaba con Bella.

Realmente Bella estaba muy cambiada y podía darme una idea del porque de su cambio.

— ¡Suéltame! —le gritaba ella.

— ¡No, tu maldita puta! Hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de probar ese cuerpito y…

— ¡No, yo fui con dinero así que suéltame de una puta vez!

— ¿Y que con eso? Muchas veces viniste sin dinero y yo te la di igual… ahora soy yo el que quiere algo de ti.

— ¡Suéltala! —Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y al ver los ojos de Bella estos estaba hinchados, rojos y llenos de lágrimas sin derramar— ¡Te dijo que la sueltes! ¿O prefieres que llame a la policía y ellos lo hagan por ti? —el chico la soltó logrando que ella callera al suelo de manera ruda.

—Me voy Bellita… pero espero verte por casa, tu polvito mágico está esperando por ti cariño —y después de decir eso le lanzó al rostro un paquetito plateado el cual Bella lo tomó rápidamente.

El chico paso por mi lado empujando mi hombro. Cuando vi que se había ido, camine hasta donde Bella se encontraba y la ayude a pararse. Ella trato de esquivar a toda costa el contacto conmigo. Cuando estuvo parada sus ojos esquivaban los míos mirando a cualquier lado menos a mí.

—¿Qué hace aquí Señora Esme? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa ¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña pizpireta que hacia reír a todo el mundo? ¿Qué tan dañada estaba?

Me acerque a ella y mis manos tomaron delicadamente su rostro. Ella me miró a los ojos y en estos había tanto dolor que mis ojos se aguaron al no poder aguantarlo. La observe fijamente y vi la verdad en ellos. No había que ser un gran genio para darse cuenta del grave problema que mi niña estaba teniendo. Y me dolió el alma darme cuenta que no solo mi hijo le había dado la espalda, sino que yo también había desaparecido de su vida dejándola sola.

Me aclare la garganta y hable, la vida de dos personas dependían de su respuesta.

—¿Bella? —ella miraba mis ojos pareciendo o queriendo ver más allá de lo permitido. Ella los tenía tan cristalinos que lo rojizo se resaltaba aún más— Dime la verdad… ¿tú… tú te drogas? —ella tomó mis manos con las suyas y las retiro de su rostro, justo en ese momento fue cuando sus lágrimas se derramaron por sus maltratadas mejillas.

—Sí… me drogo hace un año… y lo que tengo ya no es vida… la Bella que usted tiene en su mente dejo de existir hace dos malditos años.

* * *

Bueno chica, el segundo cap de este fic... ¿que les parecio este Edward? ¿Y Esme? quiero sus opiniones.

espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber... queria contarles que sin falta **la proxima actualizacion es AMOR IRRACIONAL.**

Bueno, no las jodo más.

se las quiere

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


End file.
